Slightly twisted
by Chi No Magetsu
Summary: No real plot. So no summary yet. Just please R&R. Later chapters wil have a bit of romance and violence.


A/N: I'm not writing this for any particular reason... I'm just bored... And fairly... well really just bored. XD;; I hope you enjoy... and I might not update right away... this is the story I'm going to work on if I get bored. Unless I get alot of reviews for it. Reviews make me want to write more. Just keep in mind that because this is just a spur of boredom, there is no plot really. And the characters may be OOC or really I should say OOC. Because, well I like to twist things to fit whatever is happening at the moment. So just bare with it please. Don't flame me for it. Now.. on with my story...

Note: Please ignore the amount violence. It ties into everything some how. I really need to update my other fics rather than write another one... but I need ideas...anyway...

Chapter one: Crawling in Darkness

Crimson orbs, only two shades darker than the glistening color of blood, scanned over the shadows of the Central HQ with their purple feline slitted pupils. The dark outline surrounding the perfectly nocturnal eyes forced them to stand out against the pale skin they melted into. Bright pink, an odd color to add to the dark demeanor (sp?), strands brushed against the smooth curves of the sides of a females face. Pale, almost white, lips curled up into a coy smile.

"Enjoying watching your target Zyny?" the voice was male, but held a soft tint of feminine nature to the tone.

The female looked over, crimson locking with violet tinted orbs. Her smile formed into a classic homunculus smirk.

"Why wouldn't I eh Envy?" she turned to face the other homunculus, studying his outfit for a few seconds before noticing the similarities between hers and his. The red trailing mark on her, instead of going across her back went from her shoulders and around resting their cirular ends just under her collar bone. The blakc fabric started when the circles landed, cutting into a "v" neck like shirt exposing the smooth skin over her chest and covering only the essenial area and the tip just under her navel. The sleeves, more or less didn't exsist, much like his. She wore a smilar bottom, but yet far from the same. Right above the trail of red, resting neatly on her shoulder. Was the symbol. The symbol that pointed her out as a homunculus. Not like her hair color and eye color wouldn't explain enough. Speaking of which, the long silken strands of pink were much longer than his and reached close to the back of her knees.

The other shifted standing postions slightly, lifting and folding one arm over his chest resting the elbow of his other arm in his plam along side resting his chin in the vertical limb's pale hand, "I don't see why you shouldn't enjoy alittle stalking before the kill." he smirked, curling his pale fingers over his cheek. His purple-ish eyes trailed over into the direction the female homuculus had been looking in, finding the target of his compainions eye to be sitting casually against the wall. "You have good taste in targets. I must congratulate you on that." he nodded to his own words and looked back at her with a slightly glint to his eyes. "Why not go take care of him?"

"Will be my pleasure." the female bowed slightly in a joking way before leaping down off the roof of their perch and striding her way over to the target.

Envy watched with slight interest as the female homuculus, that he, like Wrath, uncovered her true nature for her. He was quite proud of himself for what she had become. A beautiful killer. He watched closely as she pulled her hands out from behind her back, most likely shifting the apendages into sharp claws. She had a combination of his own and Lust's abilities. She could shape shift, which allowed her to accompany him on several things. While also, she could shift her hands into dangerous claws and slice through thick metal with them. A firm playful smirk formed over his lips as he saw the blood splatter hit the wall and the target fall to the ground. He had it coming. Giving them fake leads on the stone. (( A/N: don't worry it wasn't anyone important... just someone I decided to throw in.)) Which, ofcourse, wasn't the smartest thing to do. And ofcourse, the man would just be reported missing seeing as Lust and Gluttony would be by shortly and Gluttony would take care of the evidence.

Zyny, ofcourse going on a nickname basis with everyone her real name she refused to uncover, spun around her tongue steadily licking away the few droplets of blood from her face. Her hands were normal again and she began her way back over to the oposite roof. Reaching her destination soon and standing beside Envy once more.

"You've got a talent for getting rid of our... lets call them, fakes." Envy dropped his hands and turned to his left, smirking some seeing some of the others of the little group.

"I see our little problem has already been taken care of... now there is just the little issue of the scene..." Lust said in her calm tone as everyone's eyes fell on Gluttony.

The large homunculus smiled, knowing exactly what he was to do and moved on past the others to have his little treat.

"Lust our little murderer is growing up so quickly." Envy said after watching the larger homunculus disappear over the edge of the roof, his tone filled with his classic emotions but accompanied by a sliver of excitment.

"Is that so? Well Envy, we have taught her well after all..." Lust shifted into her favorite standing position.

Zyny looked between the two for a moment before glancing over to where Gluttony was currently devouring the corpse. The carnage of his method in eating was slightly intresting but fairly disgusting at the same time.

"After Gluttony is finished...we return to the city of water." Lust said cooly eyeing the younger female for a moment before directing her gaze to the older Sin.

---------------------------------------------

Heh. I know it's short. But as I did say, I'm only doing this because I'm bored. And because I couldn't remember the name of the city..well I know what it is I just don't remember how to spell it... I didn't put it. I put the nickname. If anyone knows, please tell me.


End file.
